


After he left...

by LaylaB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Character Death, Death, Depressing, Depression, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Military, Military Uniforms, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaB/pseuds/LaylaB
Summary: A világot a háború emészti szépen s lassan fel...Nap, mint nap ezrek vonulnak ki a fontra, ám sokan sajnos nem tértek vissza...Ezért is aggódott Shiwon, mikor Aident besorozták, hiszen nem akarta elveszteni, de nem tehetett ez ellen semmit.Azonban, mikor végleg egyedül marad, sokkal rosszabbul viseli a kelleténél, s teljesen bezárkózik.Majd egy aprócska remény sugárnak hála megpróbál ismét lábra állni.





	After he left...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SugarB).



\- Kérlek, csókolj meg... Még egyszer... Utoljára... - nézett fel a fiú kérlelőn szerelmére.  
\- Nem. – hangzott a határozott válasz.  
\- De... – Shiwon próbált indokot keresni a kedvese válaszára, de nem igen talált, gondolkozás közben, szokásához hűen, lehajtotta a fejét. Vagyis… talált, de inkább egyikbe sem szeretett volna belegondolni. Mégis, a negatív gondolatok férkőztek az agyának egy aprócska zugába, amik nem hagyták nyugodni.  
Valamivel megbánthatta? De az este nem is nagyon beszélgettek, mással voltak elfoglalva, amire ha az aprócska fiú visszagondolt, teljesen belepirult. Vagy már nem szereti? De akkor az egész értelmetlen, miért mondott volna neki ilyeneket akkor este…?  
A szőke hangosan felnevetett, majd a az ujjával felbillentette az állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.  
\- Nem foglak utoljára megcsókolni... Hamarabb vége lesz ennek, minthogy neked is be kellene vonulnod. – mosolygott rá, majd Shiwonnak egy érzelmes csókot adott, most az egyszer nem törődött azzal, hogy mennyien vannak körülöttük, ki láthatja meg őket, hiszen már nem számított.  
Hiába mondta, hogy visszajön, ez egy cseppet sem volt biztos, főleg, amilyen helyzet uralkodott most a frontokon… Talán mindketten tisztában voltak azzal, hogy Aiden hazudott, mikor azt mondta, hogy biztosan visszajön, de ez valamilyen szinten megnyugtatta a párt.  
A türkiz hajú fiú viszonozta a csókot, és a szőke kabátjánál fogva közelebb is húzta magához, az elnyúlt csók közben megindultak a könnyei, már nem bírta visszatartani. Valahol mélyen félt attól, hogy elveszítheti Aident, örökre. A magasabb két keze közé fogta az arcát, majd nem sokkal később meghallották a jelzést, hogy ideje felszállni, ami miatt lassan elváltak egymás ajkaitól.  
\- Shiwon… Mondd... Kérhetek még valamit? –kérdezte a szőke a könnyező kedvesére nézve.  
Az apróság gondolkozás nélkül bólintott, a szerelme szemébe nézett.  
\- Ne sírj, hanem mosolyogj, rendben? – mosolygott rá. – Szeretnék a mosolygós arcodra emlékezni. – suttogta, majd letörölte a fiú könnyeit, aki zavartan el is mosolyodott. – Már is jobb.  
Charles undorral az arcán nézte végig az egész jelenetet. Úgy gondolta, hogy neki kellene a kis vakarék helyében lennie, hiszen sokkal jobban kiérdemelte azt a helyet, mindig ott volt Aiden mellett, amikor neki szüksége volt rá, míg Shiwon egyszer csak felbukkant a semmiből, majd gusztustalanul, kiskutya módjára követni kezdte a fiút.  
Már attól, hogy Shiwonra kellett gondolnia ökölbe szorult a keze, de most már Aiden csak vele lesz, Shiwon egy jó ideig nem jöhet utánuk… Addig szabad számára a pálya, s ettől a gondolattól akaratlanul, de vigyorra húzódott az ajka, amit nem tudott leplezni.  
\- Aiden! – hajolt ki a vonat ajtaján. – Ideje lenne beszállnod, ha nem akarod, hogy a vonat nélküled induljon el.  
A magas szőkeség a nevére felkapta a fejét, és bólintott. Muszáj volt mennie, nem akart a súlyos büntetéssel és a hadbírósággal is számolni.  
\- Egy pillanat és megyek!- kiabálta vissza, majd Shiwon felé fordult. – Mennem kell… - suttogta, majd lesütötte a szemeit.  
\- Tudom… - felelte halkan, majd lábujjhegyre állt, hogy egy gyors csókot csórhasson a fiútól, amit a fiú meglepetten, de viszonzott. – Szeretlek - suttogta a fülébe, és szorosan magához ölelte.  
\- Én is téged, nagyon. – mosolygott rá, és viszonozta az ölelést..  
\- Vigyázz magadra, rendben? – kérdezte és felnézett rá.  
\- Persze, de te is. Egyben szeretnélek újra látni. - vigyorgott rá, majd elengedte és elindult.  
Aiden felszállt a vonatra, és az ablakhoz lépett, hogy integethessen Shiwonnak, aki persze mosolyogva visszaintegetett neki, és nézte, ahogy szépen eltűnik a vonat a horizonton, de ezek után már nem bírta visszatartani a könnyeit. Megindultak és onnantól kezdve már nem tudott parancsolni az érzelmeinek. A térdeit gyengébbnek érezte, mint eddig valaha, amik nem sokára fel is adták a szolgálatot és a földre zuhant. Könnyei pedig megállíthatatlanul folytak az arcán.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho~  
> Ez lenne az első művem, amit online megosztottam, így szívesen várom a véleményeket, kritikákat a művemmel kapcsolatban qwq.  
> Ha időm engedi, akkor hamarosan angolul is elérhető lesz egy pár másik szösszenetemmel egyetemben.  
> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad~


End file.
